Sam N' Gray
by PeppermintGuppyface
Summary: A one-shot about my fan characters: Sam and Gray. A little bit of mature content, but nothing explicit.


Sam and his crew of Irken soldiers made their way down the twisting and winding halls of Gray's ship. They had managed to dock the ship without Gray noticing.

When they made it to the end of the hallway Sam raised his antennae as he heard maniacal laughter from behind the black sliding doors that bore Gray's symbol on it.

Sam made hand signals telling his crew to fall back. His crew followed directions and Sam's antennae went straight up when he heard the door slide open.

"Enter." He heard a female Irken's voice say. Sam had the choice of either following into the room, or running away. Of course he picked what he was trained to do.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face and made a sizzling noise as he walked past the black doors.

They slided shut and Sam got into a battle stance. He looked around the room and saw a bed, a mirror, and a dresser. Finally Sam heard laughter and Gray emerged from the shadows.

Gray looked at his appearance and said, "Do you honestly expect to stop me?" with a chuckle.

"Not only am I going to stop you. I'm going to be in front row seats of your deactivation. Or whatever ideath/i sentence the tallest give you." Sam glared at Gray. He didn't like to be mocked. Gray started to walk towards him and Sam noted that her hips swayed from side to side. But he kept it together and kept his glare fixed upon her.

Gray put her hand on his cheek and nodded over towards the bed. "Any suggestions?" She said playfully as she started to circle him.

A shiver went up Sam's spine when she whispered "Sam is a really sexy name." (XDDDDD stole that from DarkTwilightPrincess)

He turned around and growled. "How do you know my name?"

Gray whispered, "I know a lot about you." And turned around as a single tear fell.

She hissed and wiped her eyes.

She turned back around and backed him up towards the bed.

"I know what you want. You want what every male wants. You want me." Gray said as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waists.

Sam gulped and his glare eased up.

"No, no I don't." Sam shook his head. She was getting inside of his head.

Gray grinded her waist to his and said, "Yes. Yes you do."

Sam couldn't help but moan this time.

He decided that, he did want what every male wanted…he wanted her…

/ 2 HOURS LATER \\\\\\

Sam sighed as he heard Gray kicking and screaming; telling his crew to get there filthy hands off of her.

He sighed and his eye twitched as he watched the perverted ones mess around with her and touch her.

Gray slashed one of them with her claws and that one smacked her.

Sam wanted to punch him and tell him to leave his hands off of her but knew they would get suspicious…if they didn't already know…

Sam's best friend Matt whispered to him, "Dude, I heard you slept with her. The Tallest are going to kill you if they find out. What are you going to do?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. His eyes strayed over to Gray and she was looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam looked away and almost cried as she screamed in pain as one of his crew members kicked her in her side.

/ 3 DAYS LATER \\\\\\

Sam was walking through the cities of Irk with a new outfit he bought to fit his mood.

He turned down a dark alley as a bag was placed over his head.

He struggled at first but whoever it was knocked him out.

When Sam woke up he was surprised that he was sitting right in front of the almighty Tallest…

He stood up and saluted them but Red glared at him and said, "There's no need for that. You may be seated."

Sam all of a sudden felt uncomfortable and sat back down, squirming in his seat.

There was an awkward silence for more than 15 minutes until Purple finally spoke up…

"Soooo…" He began.

Sam squirmed in his seat even more as he felt like Red was burning a hole into his head with that glare. "So…" Red started again " we heard that you…ib'bonded'/b/i…with Gray…is this true?" Red ended.

"Bonded _sexually_." Purple added.

Red smacked his forehead and sarcastically thanked Purple.

Sam didn't know what to do. He was mad for someone must have ratted him out. But he was relieved for he was finally getting this ithing/i off of his chest.

"Yes. Yes I did. But…but…but she's more gentle than you think! And…and…and she's great in bed!" Sam gave Red a glare of his own.

"HA! You owe me 30 bucks Red!" Purple said and pointed at Red.

Red growled and started to argue with Purple.

Sam sought this as his chance to escape. He knew that the Tallest would send him to prison for such high treason.

Sam ran from the Tallests chambers to the holding cells and searched frantically for Gray.

When he found her he was disgusted at the site.

Male Irkens were reaching there hands through the bars trying to grab at her while she sat alone in a corner, beaten.

The male Irkens were whistling at her and telling her to come closer to them.

Gray was glaring at the floor and whispering, "Infidels."

Sam punched in a code for her holding cell and instantly the barrier dropped.

Gray looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Sam.

She stood up and ran to him.

He embraced her and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Gray nodded and hugged him again.

They knew they didn't have much time so they ran out of the 'prison' hand in hand.

How do you know my name?" She chuckled in amusement at his obvious anger.

"I know a lot about you." Gray whispered and turned around as a lone tear fell.

She wiped her eyes and put on a sadistic grin.

She turned back around to face him and said, "I know what you want. You want what every male Irken wants. You want me." Gray started to back him up to where his was backing up into the bed.

He fell back on it and frowned.

Gray straddled his waists and Sam couldn't help but moan.

"Break your guard rules…just once…" Gray whispered.

Sam gulped and nodded his head. He did want what every male Irken wanted…he wanted her…

/2 HOURS LATER\\\\\\

Sam sighed as his crew took Gray away.

She was kicking and screaming telling Sam to get them off of her.

The perverted part of the crew started to mess with her. And Sam let one tear slip as an Irken he was beginning to love was being harassed and suffering from there cruel jokes.

_'I should help her…after all, I **did** sleep with her'_

Sam's conscious overruled it and he sighed again.

/ 5 DAYS LATER \\\\\\

Sam was walking down an alleyway one day on Irk when a bag was placed over his head and someone knocked him out.

When Sam woke up he was confused as to why he was in the presence of the Tallest.

When he saw them he immediately stood up and saluted them.

"No need for that. You may take a seat." Red stated dryly.

Sam felt uncomfortable but sat down anyways.

He smiled sheepishly and the Tallest looked unamused.

"Soo…" Purple began and sipped some more on his soda.

"…We heard that you uhh…'bonded' with Gray. Is this true?" Red finished glaring down at Sam.

Sam squirmed in his seat and he laughed nervously.

Red glared and it seemed like he was burning a hole through Sam's head.

Sam sighed and thought he might as well admit his feelings.

"Yes…I did…but you know what…Gray's more gentle than you think! And…and…and she's great in bed!" Sam crossed his arms, giving Red a glare of his own.

Red stared at Sam shocked and Purple smiled.

"HA! You owe me 30 bucks Red!" Purple made 'cha-ching' sound and giggled.

"I'm not afraid that we're going to have to arrest you Sam." Red said and smacked purple with his hand. or whatever that big oval thing attached to his claws are called…3

Sam looked up with pleading eyes, but the Tallest were too busy arguing to notice.

Sam ceased the opportunity.

He got up from his seat and casually walked out of the room and then ran to the holding cell where they were keeping Gray.

When he found her, he glared at the sight.

She looked beaten up. She was sitting in a corner away from the side where irken males were reaching there hands through the beams trying to get to her and whistling at her.

"Infidels…" Gray glared at the ground but looked up when she heard someone coming.

She saw Sam and instinctively stood up.

Sam punched in a code and the bars dropped.

Gray ran out of the holding cell and hugged Sam.

"I knew you'd come for me." Gray smiled and Sam smiled as well.

He kissed her softly and then they ran out of the 'prison', hand in hand.


End file.
